No Estas Sola Me Tienes A Mi
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: One -shot Ambos, tomaron sus zapatos y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se estaba realizando, si es que no la han cancelado, la boda de.../ Un poco de NaruHina Amm soy muy mala con los resúmenes - -


_Mi primer KonohamaruXHanabi, espero que sea de su agrado, y pues lo de siempre los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de Kishimoto, mas que esta locura... blabla bla._

Narrador

-Dialogo

*Acciones*

-"Pensamientos"

* * *

_** "No estás sola... me tienes a mi"**_

Ere un día muy importante para la aldea ya que, ese día se celebraba la boda del imperativo sexto Hokage y la heredera Hyuuga, todos estaban felices, por la unión de esos dos, eran una pareja completamente opuesta, pero realmente se aman y la mayoría lo sabía, a un así avía una persona que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Se encontraban a unos cuantos minutos de iniciar la ceremonia, el rubio estaba muy nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, pronto Naruto tendría que ir a esperar al altar la entrada de su amada, cuando se sorprende al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, en su rostro se notaba preocupación.

-Hina…se supone que los novios no se deben de ver antes…

Hinata lo interrumpió, su tono de voz sonaba angustiada.

-Naruto-kun…

-Que sucede, Hina-chan?

Al decir esto la toma de la mano.

-Es Hanabi, no la encuentro…

-Entiendo, iré a buscarla…

Casual mente, Konohamaru escucho la pequeña conversación de esos dos, llamo su atención.

-Naruto-nichan, Hina-chan yo iré a buscar a Hanabi… no se preocupen la traeré devuelta.

Y sin más salió corriendo, dejando a la parejita.

-Tranquila Hina, llegaran a tiempo…

El pequeño Sarutobi, corría lo más rápido que podía y que le permitía ese estúpido traje incomodo, brincando entre los techos de las casa.

Hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, rodeado de muchas flores, árboles se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad en ese lugar, a orillas se podía notar a una chica, castaña con un vestido de color entre verde y azul, sus zapatillas estaba a un lado de ella, tenía los pies en el lago, mirando al cielo como si fuese lo más importante, sin darse cuenta del chico que la observaba.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado, quitándose los zapatos, calcetas y doblando un poco su pantalón, termino sentándose al lado de la chica poniendo igual que ella sus pies en el lago, ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Se rasco la cabeza no sabía exactamente como empezar la conversación, miraba de un lado a otros, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en algún lado, y algo así sucedió vio una pequeña florecilla blanca con sumo cuidado la arranco y la puso enfrente de la chica.

Hanabi tardo un poco en reaccionar, dudaba si tomarla o no, final mente la tomo se quedó observándola y se formó una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-Je sabes, Hina está muy preocupada y estoy seguro que Naruto-nichan no tardara en mandar a todo un escuadrón para buscarte… tal vez suspendan la…

-Sabes, desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana le juego todo tipo de bromas… crees que esta sea la suprema?...

-Bueno, nos conocimos por ello, así que te apoyare, pero…

-No soy tan cruel, sé que mi hermana será feliz a lado de ese idiota… *Respira profundamente*, solo tal vez lo admito estoy celosa de el por ello lo he hecho sufrir, para que se alejara, baya que aguanta y ni se lo dice a Hina-onesan.

-Jejeje, si…

-Pero no quiero quedarme sola… y quiero que Neesan, sea feliz, se lo merece ella siempre cuido de mí.

-No estás sola Hanabi…

El tono de voz de la ojiperla era nostálgico.

-Yo ni siquiera conocí a mi madre, perdí a mi padre a Neji en la guerra, solo tenía a Hina… Ella ara su familia ya no tendrá tiempo, se ira a vivir con ese cara de tonto y…

Konohamaru se levanta, poniéndose enfrente de la castaña, la toma de las manos para que se levante quedando frente a frente, sin soltar sus manos.

-Te entiendo, también tengo miedo Naruto para mí es como un hermano, no es mi hermano la única familia que me queda, sé que ya tiene bastantes responsabilidades y ahora más que inicia sus familia, pero ten por seguro que no alejara a Hina de ti, y si fuese así ten por seguro que se las verá con migo, no permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir… *Suelta una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla*…Por que no estás sola, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Hanabia, se sorprende de la acción del chico y de sus palabras, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que soltó una pequeña risilla al ver el sonrojo en el chico.

-Qui, quieras o, o, o no…*Se empezó a rascar la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la chica*

Hanabi, rodio el cuello del chico, con sus brazos, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para logras depositar, un tierno besos en los labios del chico, fue tan breve que Konohamaru no tuvo tiempo de responderlo, el pobre se puso como un tomate.

-Si quiero… como amigos o?...

-No!, yo, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, para cuidarte, protegerte… y sobre todo… *La mira directo a los ojos con un poco de sonrojo* AMARTE!.

Antes que la chica digiera algo, se inclinó un coco para darle otro beso, ella se sorprendió de la acción sin darle tiempo de responder, se separó de ella, a hora la que estaba sonrojada era ella.

-Verdad que se siente feo que te emocionen?

-Hum… *Sacándole la lengua*

-Jejeje… Sé que tu clan es muy tradicional y todo eso y solo para estar seguro… Hanabia Hyuga, quieres ser mi novia?...

-Jajaja, creí que avaí quedado más que claro y ya no somos unos chiquillos… si, si quiero.

En el Sarutobia había una amplia sonrisa, se acercó mas a la castaña la tomo de la cintura, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, ambos se fuero acercando lentamente a los labios del otro hasta que por fin se juntaron en un puro y casto beso, en ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos dos.

Se separa un poco, sin deshacer el abrazo, mirándose directo a los ojos.

-Je, así que solo te has puesto un traje para hacerme ese pregunta?…

-Y tu solo te has puesto ese vestido para responderme?...

Era verdad, ninguno de los dos traía sus ropas habituales, estaba bastantes arreglados como para una…

*Ambos*-LA BODA!

Ambos, tomaron sus zapatos y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se estaba realizando, si es que no la han cancelado, la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ok este es el premio que se a ganado Hinata12Hyuga, espero te haya gustado.

Al igual que un lindo rompecabezas, el cual espero te guste soy novata dibujando hago mi mejor esfuerzo. x3

El link este en mi perfil.

Me merezco algún Reviews?

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
